


2/14

by deltadanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Summary: based on the lyrics from the song 2/14 by The Band Camino
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 10





	2/14

_ Second guess these words of mine _

_ I always thought that I'd be fine with you _

The two of you had started your little no strings attached arrangement after a Stark funded gala-fiasco. There was a little too much asgardian liquor on his end and a little too much wine on yours.

He couldn’t resist you in that little black dress and you couldn’t resist him in his tux. His hands fit in yours so well when the two of you took to dancing on the floor to the gentle orchestral music being played. 

_ But ever since we crossed that line _

_ Got your green eyes in the back of my mind, it's true _

“You look gorgeous tonight.” his smile was irresistible.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Rogers.” your face was dusted with a light pink hue. Partly due to the proximity to your Captain and to the wine in your system.

_ But I can't be just friends _

_ You're messing with my head _

_ And I know what I said _

_ But, these feelings they keep running the red _

The two of you worked in perfect harmony. Your body fit against his in ways you could never imagine and he took to you like a moth to a flame once the two of you were in your bed. The first night was a whirlwind of passion and non stop attempts to catch up with the time the two of you had spent with sexual tension sitting between you in the air. 

_ I got your heart on my mind _

_ And you said that I could come by anytime _

_ But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight _

He was gone by morning. 

_ I can't fall in love tonight _

_ I got, your face on my mind and _

_ It was fun, running around for a while _

It was the beginning of a dangerous pattern. Any time either of you had something to work out of frustration to set straight, you found yourself under him. Or on top of him. Or in front of him. Or any manner of ways, the two of you found a bind in the way you intertwined. Delicately but with no inhibitions. He kept you satisfied to say the least.

_ But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight _

_ I can't fall in love tonight _

But he was always gone by morning. The next morning he would hold you at arms length or not even regard you at all. The dynamic between the two of you while working with the rest of the team changed. He was colder and more distant. He had more and more criticism for you come very mission. You had no reason to hold your tongue and you truly never did. 

_ Two steps forward, one step back and _

_ It won't be long 'fore my heart's attached, yup! _

“I’m just making sure no one suspects what we’re doing. I swear. You’re the best agent we have.” he offered when you ran interference and cornered him after a particularly vicious debrief.

“We aren’t doing anything wrong, Steve. Stop treating me like your illicit woman of the night. Just because we are sleeping together doesn't mean we are breaking a rule or hurting anyone. We are two consenting adults. If you want to stop this now, that’s fine. We can be done. But you can’t treat me like shit for engaging in a relationship that you are in too.” you didn’t like the pattern that was unfolding in front of you. 

“I don’t want this to end. I really don’t. I’m sorry. I can be better than this.” He tripped over his own words.

_ And common sense falls second place _

_ To the way it feels when you kiss my face, yup! _

The trend only continued. You wanted to give him space because it was clear that he’d never slept with someone without a real commitment but most of the time but most of the time you just ended up getting off the Quinjet and walking straight to the gym to work your anger off. 

_ But I can't be just friends _

_ You're messing with my head _

_ And I know what I said _

_ But, these feelings they keep running the red _

Everything came to a screeching halt after the mission in Belize. Everything had gone well. All the civilians had made it out safely. Everyone had made it out unscathed. Except for you. It wasn’t bad, really. Some dick on a power trip got your thigh with his knife before you took him out. 

It wouldn’t have even been a problem if you hadn’t gotten pissed at Steve for undermining you and taken the turn he told you not to. There wasn’t any real merit to his demand that you not go down the hall you took, but he had a misconception that you couldn’t take as many on as you could. 

A simple tourniquet made of your ripped catsuit sleeve made due and you were confident in Dr. Cho’s ability to throw 9 stitches and call it a day. 

That wasn’t going to go over quite so well with Steve. 

_ I got your heart on my mind _

_ And you said that I could come by anytime _

The flight back to the compound was easy. Simple avoidance as Rogers festered in his own anger. You were sure there were other reasons as to why he was acting an ass but you didn’t have the energy to unpack Steve Tightass Rogers everytime you were around people. 

Natasha attempted to rouse you from your book to talk to her but she knew better than to push too hard and you didn’t have anything to say. You could take a lot from Steve, despite the fact that you shouldn’t have to take shit from him. Undermining your ability to do your job when lives were on the line was not something you could take. 

_ But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight _

_ I can't fall in love tonight _

You could feel the shoddy illusion of your relationship with Captain Rogers slipping through your finger tips. 

You didn’t even bother going back to your room to clean up. You just go straight to the conference room for a debrief that you already can’t wait to be done with. 

The team funneled in slowly. Most chose to shower before coming to the debrief so you had 30 or so minutes to read your book and delay the impending meltdown. It was almost like the calm before the storm. You didn’t want to expect the worst of Steve, but after today, if he didn’t call it quits, you were going to.

“Thanks everyone for assembling so quickly. I know you’re all eager to spend the rest of the night in your own ways but we need to appropriately complete the mission file before it gets too fuzzy for anyone. For the most part, the mission today was a success for the books. Unfortunately, due to actions that don’t need to be rehashed at this time, [Y/N] is now to be benched until further notice.” the murmurs of displeasure and upset were heard all around the room.

You shot out of your seat like a flame had been lit beneath you. 

“Excuse me? I did not do anything to warrant that and you know it.” your face was immediately red with anger.

“Disobedience of a direct superior is enough to get you far worse than just benched. Be grateful that this is all you ended up with.” you could tell that he was being sincere. This couldn’t have been anymore than a power trip for him at this point. 

_ I got, your face on my mind and _

_ It was fun, running around for a while _

You couldn’t help but stammer as he stood in front of you and held his position.   
  
“I am one of your best agents in the field. There’s no way that me disobeying you for what ended up being for the better of the team outweighs my skills. This is absolute horse shit and you know it, Rogers.”

“Just because we are sleeping together doesn’t mean you don’t have to follow the basic rules of this line of work and you know it. You don’t get to break the rules and dodge the consequences. I suggest you take a walk and cool off..” that was it. That was the breaking point. That was all you needed to know that your recent feelings of displeasure had been rooted in reality. 

You didn’t even have to think for a moment before you balled your fist and swung, hitting your target with a satisfying crunch.

“Fuck you Rogers. You’re not my captain and you’re sure as hell not the man I fell for. Find someone else to keep your cock warm and sure as hell don’t expect me to report to you anymore. This is done. All of it. Accept this as my resignation or whatever the fuck you want from me.” you didn’t need to be dismissed. You walked out of the room without a second thought. 

_ But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight _

_ I can't fall in love tonight _

He always left before morning. 

_ Oh, I can't fall in love tonight _

_ Can't fall in love, yup! _


End file.
